Is it the End
by VampireAddictionBabe
Summary: A Story about Elena ending a relationship and starting a new one with Damon, what will this lead to. And the orginals have came back and wanting one thing...Elena Gilbert.
1. Dear Diary

_**Dear Diary: Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile and it will be believable. My smile will say, 'I'm fine. Thank you. Yes. Much better.' I will no longer be the girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh. Be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through.**_

_**Elena Gilbert**_

Dear Diary.

_It's finally over. I knew it wouldn't have lasted long because of the way he lived, the way his lifestyle were. There was always danger when I was with him. All I wanted was a safe place to live and I guess I couldn't have that if I was still with him. It was my choice to end the relationship, it was hard I admit that, and I am still in pain, but I couldn't risk my family being in any more danger because of me and my selfishness. It was time for a new start._

I picked up my phone and scrolled down my contact list to Stefan's name and then clicked the delete button. That was it he was for ever gone in my eyes. It's time to focus on what the important things were, I smiled to myself. I walked downstairs to be greeted by Bonnie, one of closest best friends ever.  
"Morning Elena, how are you feeling, Jena told me what happened between you and Stef..." I quickly interrupted her before she could mention his name "Yeah I actually am really good thanks, shall we make our way for school" I smiled.  
Once we reached school we met up with Caroline and then headed for our history class.  
I took my usual seat near the window and then I somehow drifted off into a day dream.

"_Oh Elena, you poor, poor girl" a dark voice said.  
"Who are you" I demanded.  
"Your worst nightmare my dear" he replied._

"Elena, are you on this world or not" Alaric asked. That's when I realised I was not with it and stepped back into reality.  
"Yeah sorry, just had a lack of sleep, I won't do it again I promise" I laughed. That day dream I had certainly did scare me, did I actually do the right thing and end the relationship, without the protection of him, would I be able to survive still, or was I just going crazy, the second option sounded more realistic.

Thankfully that day had ended and it was time to go home, somewhere that I loved and was in company with ones that I loved. Eventually I reached my porch, and everything was silent and that's when I noticed blood was dripping all down my front door, and there was a note on the floor, also covered in blood, I picked it up and read it ;  
_"I have taken your loved ones,  
to get them back safely,  
I want one thing in return,  
and that is YOU! Read the instructions properly and do what they say  
or your family will be gone forever_

_From your worst nightmare"_

I felt tears flood down my face, I rushed into the house and it was a complete tip, there were signs of struggle and violence and the house were in utter silence. This was really bad, and was it my entire fault. I thought I would never have to do this, I grabbed my phone, scrolled down to Damon Salvatore and pressed call.  
"Elena Gilbert, never thought you would ring me, this is new" Damon laughed.  
"Shut up Damon, this is very important and serious, come straight to my house now!" I shouted and then hung up the phone.  
_  
_It didn't take him long to get here. He stood there glaring at what looked like a crime scene.  
"What happened here" he asked, whilst taking a step into the house.  
"I really got no idea, I thought that ending mine and Stefan's relationship would make things safer, obviously I was wrong, and here is a note" I began to cry and handed Damon the note.  
I saw his face, he was in disbelief at what he saw.  
"Elena, it is not your fault, but it has a lot to do with the history within mystic falls and I am afraid to say that nobody will be safe anymore, unless 'the originals' are destroyed" I looked at him and then began to cry some more, so much for starting a fresh. Damon then comforted me by pulling me closer to him and gave me a hug. "Elena everything will be ok, as long as me and Stefan are around, I promise" he said calmly, whilst still processing the crime scene with his eyes. He knew himself that this war wasn't going to end, until the originals got what they wanted, which was Elena.


	2. For your own protection

**Chapter Two: For your own protection.**

'_**You hated me before and we became friends. It would suck if that was gone forever.'  
- Damon Salvatore**_

There was nothing more I could have done, the police were filing an investigation and I was stuck at the Salvatore's boarding house, like Damon had put it "It's for your own protection".  
The worse bit was seeing Stefan, I knew I had hurt him and I didn't know how to mend things with him. I was sitting on the couch staring into space when Damon approached me. " Elena , my little brother will come around at some point, he is a bit sensitive at the minute but he does like you still" he smiled and took a seat next to me. "Oh really that is somewhat hard to believe Damon, I crushed his heart just for my own selfishness" I replied. Damon put his arm around me. "Look, he will be fine and he still does love you, and he would do anything for you, so please stay strong, because we going to need this strength to get through this" he said in a soothing voice. I didn't actually think Damon had a nice side to him, my point was proven wrong.  
I looked up at him, his face was beyond perfection and his eyes were mesmerising. "Thank you Damon" I smiled and buried my head into his shoulders. Damon actually was a nice guy.

There wasn't really much to do around the boarding house, so me and Damon had resulted to playing cards. "Ha, Go fish" I laughed and he laughed to. "Elena, I think I've just won" he laughed and placed his cards down. "Oh I really do suck at this game "I smiled. Damon then picked up all the cards and shuffled them. That's when Stefan finally reappeared after some time.  
"Hey Bro" Damon shouted whilst dealing the cards. "Want to join us" he asked.  
"Damon, we have got far more important things to figure out then just sit and play cards all day" he moaned. Damon laughed, "Oh your such a spoil sport, ok let's figure this out, where would the originals hide out ". I interrupted, "Who are the originals?"  
Stefan replied "They are the oldest vampires and actually are still living it seems so. They are just after one thing, you already know about the moon stone and the curse, well you also need a sacrifice, and it happens to be you Elena, because you're a double ganger of Katherine".  
That's when I felt my heart drop to the floor, the reason why it wasn't safe anymore was because of me. "Nice going brother, you really did scare her, I thought you loved her" Damon shouted.  
"I do, but she wants to know the truth so I have told her" he replied and secretly was thinking he shouldn't of said anything.  
"You know what, stuff this need of protection, I'm out of here" I shouted and headed towards the door, that's when Damon blocked me.  
"Elena don't you dare leave" he looked at me with anger.  
"What are you going to do Damon nothing, exactly" I replied sourly. I tried to push him out the way but he wasn't budging.  
"Let me go" I yelled and then Stefan came and replied "Just let her go Damon, there is nothing we can do ". "Elena don't go please for me and Stefan" Damon pleaded, but still I was not going to accept his words after all everyone who I loved were at risk because of me, so I had to do one thing to end all of this crap. "Look, everyone who I love is in danger because of me, let's face it I might as well die , so I am going to look for this Klaus person, and you can't and won't stop me" I shouted and ran out of the door.

I made my way back home and that's when I saw Damon sitting on my porch steps. Great he followed me, I thought. "Damon didn't I say leave me alone "I shouted and tried to walk past him but he blocked me again. "Elena, I have figured out another way in which could lead your life being back to normal, and your love ones back to safety" he said calmly. I looked at him curiously and then replied "Go on then tell me". He walked close to me and stared deeply into my eyes. " If you became a vampire". I was in shock, I couldn't imagine myself living as a vampire, look how Caroline turned out, she went crazy at the start. I stuttered "I…I don't know".


	3. The Power of Persuasion

**Chapter Three: The Power of Persuasion**

_**Stefan: 'Promise me, whatever happens, you'll protect her.  
Damon: Promise'  
- Stefan Salvatore & Damon Salvatore.**_

"Are you bloody insane Damon, you know that won't work, and plus I wouldn't let Elena become one anyway" shouted Stefan. "Brother look, it might possibly work, anyway how long was you going to keep her as human, I know you would of liked her to become a vampire like us" he replied back.  
"Damon that's your own personal fantasy, not mine and its one that's not going to happen, and Damon if you thinking to do that, then I will have to kill you myself, just leave her alone" and then Stefan walked out. "Damon you don't actually know if this idea actually does work, why have you mentioned it, like Stefan said you are not going to turn me, end of" i spoke in a slight irritated voice.  
"What if it was the only way to protect your family Elena other than the sacrifice" he replied whilst in a deep thought. I stood up and spoke calmly "Damon thank you for your lovely ideas, at least you actually care about me, I don't even know if Stefan loves me anymore" I sighed. Damon walked over to me and gave me a hug "Don't worry Elena, Stefan and myself will always love you" he smiled and walked back to the drinks cabinet. Since when did Damon actually care about anyone other than himself, was he becoming a much nicer person or was it all on for a show.

Later than evening I was in my room, writing in my diary;

'_Dear Diary,  
I never have thought about becoming one of them before until now. It must be a tough life always wanting blood and having to kill but also it must be a life full of secrecy and mystery, would I dare enter that. However I much prefer my life as it is, being a human and having fun with friends and family, I just loved being around normal people. I really don't know how much longer the peace will last; after all I have got a whole older generation of vampires coming back for me. I just want more options at the moment I have got only 2 which are:_

_Hand myself over to the original's and become their sacrifice, which is ultimately death for me and my family will be safer after._

_Become a vampire_

_One way or another I just want my family to be safe including the Salvatore brothers.  
_

That's when I heard a knock at my bedroom door; I shoved my diary into a sack and placed it into my drawers. "Come in "I said. Jeremy opened the door and walked in. "Hi Jeremy, Is there anything I can help you with" I asked. He smiled "I just wondered if you were ok, you haven't been yourself lately, I know you and Stefan are having problems, I just hope you will sort them out, so basically I came up to check up on you". What a nice gesture I thought. "Thanks Jeremy that means a lot. And yeah there are still some issues that I have just got to deal with, number one being Stefan" I replied. "Well I better go meeting Tyler and Matt, see you at the grill at 9 with Jenna and Alaric yeah?" he said and off he went. I know I couldn't tell him anything about the options I had, he was already having a hard time trying not to get involved with this vampire, werewolf thing. Jena then came into my room with a massive grin on her face. "What are you so happy about" I asked out of curiosity. She laughed, "Well you best come to the grill at 9pm sharp, I guess Jeremy already told you about that, but you will know more when you come. Please bring a friend along, see you there" and she walked out of the room.

I was beginning to freak out, why was she so happy, how can anyone be happy in a time like this, oh yeah I forgot that it was just me in this mess. I was getting ready when I heard this thud, I turned around automatically and there was Damon, dam I left the window open.  
"Do you know how to use the front door" I said sourly. He rolled his eyes. "Well I much prefer windows and you love it really" he laughed. "You must want something Damon if you're here, please tell me" I asked. "Have you thought about that option" he asked whilst taking a seat on my bed.  
"No I haven't Damon, like Stefan said just leave me alone, I can make my own decisions" I replied whilst zipping up a leather jacket. Damon got up from my bed and walked in front of me so he could see me. "Elena, I can't let you do that, you're far too precious to loose" he spoke whilst fiddling with my hair. "Damon..."but before i could finish his lips were on mine, at first I tried to resist but he was too strong for me and then I realised that it was wrong but at the same time it felt so right, yeah I just had broken up with Stefan but deep inside of me I knew I had made the right choice. Damon then stroked my cheeks and stopped kissing me. "Elena Gilbert, I have always loved you, even if I haven't exactly shown it, I certainly have felt it, I have been jealous of my brother for such a long time" he said. I couldn't believe he was admitting his feelings for me, Damon certainly had changed since the first time I had met him. "Damon, I just broke up with…"I began to speak when I decided not to finish the sentence off and began to kiss him passionately. "I think you have persuaded me to choose that option Damon, I want to be able to live for eternity and my strength can protect my family and also I can be with you" I sighed and smiled. I couldn't believe this was happening, I must have felt something towards Damon for a long time because now i was saying all of this stuff.  
Damon smiled back "Elena, I have always known you had a thing for me, even if you did deny it. I don't know how Stefan would feel about this though, so we better not tell him" he sighed and hugged me.

"Damon" I asked.  
"Yeah Elena?" he replied.  
"I love you" I replied.  
"I love you to Elena" he smiled and kissed my forehead.


	4. Option 2: Become a vampire

**Chapter four: Option 2 – Become a vampire.**

Early that morning I woke up, I got dressed, brushed my teeth and did my hair. Today was the day I was going to tell Stefan, Bonnie, and Caroline and possibly Jeremy that I was going to become a vampire.  
I know they would be shocked and angry but they have got to understand that this might be the only way. The decision was finally made and it was my decision, the only trouble was who was going to turn me Stefan or Damon. I rang up all of my friends and told them there was going to be a meeting at the Salvatore's boarding house.

"As you can see there is a reason why I have got you all here today, and it's basically to tell you my decision. I have been informed that there is another option that I can chose and that if I choose it then I can protect my family properly and also become stronger myself" I began to speak and after I finished that sentence off Stefan walked up to me and shook his head "Elena, I know what you're doing and I won't accept it and to be honest I don't think your friends will either". I replied "Stefan I don't care what you think, you can't control me anymore, I am sick of living in fear". And that's when I heard a gasp, it was bonnie. "Elena no, you can't become one of them" she sighed. And that's when everyone knew what she meant and they began to shake their heads. Jeremy looked angry and then shouted "Elena no, you won't, I won't let you". I walked over to him and hugged him. "Jeremy I have got to protect our family, my other option was worse, I was going to surrender myself as a sacrifice to the original's but someone , persuaded me this option" and I looked over at Damon.  
Stefan shouted "Damon you are really stupid and I am not going to be the one to turn her, sorry Elena but this is too much for me, yes I love you but I am not going to end your life for you" and then he walked out of the room. Caroline then spoke" Elena I am here for you whatever you decide to do, I can even turn you if you want" she smiled. "No I don't want Caroline to turn you, I don't want you to become a vampire Elena, remember how Caroline was when she first turned" Bonnie said in an irritated voice. "Everything will be fine guys, I have got all of you to help me, but once I am one, you must agree not to tell anyone, keep this a secret forever" I replied. Damon smiled and walked over to me "It is my job to turn you Miss Elena Gilbert, I will turn you later on tonight" he winked and kissed my hand.

That was it, my fate was decided, I was going to become one of the most dangerous creatures that ever existed. Everyone had gone apart from Damon and Stefan of course and I was lounging about on the sofa when Stefan came into the room and sat in the armchair next to me. "Elena please do not do this, I beg you not to" he spoke in a sad voice. "What over choices have I got Stefan, if I am a vampire I think I will feel a lot better and I will have the strength to protect my family more" I sighed.  
"Live and be free, we will protect you and you will know that, also we will lift the curse off the moonstone somehow" he smiled. His smile brought back happy memories, but memories that would never occur again, as I have fallen in love with his brother Damon.  
"Stefan, I have made my final decision, hate me if you want but I'm sticking with it" I replied.  
"Fair enough, and I won't hate you Elena, I will always love you, but you were never really mine, you were Damon's really. You may not showed it and always tried to hate him but I could tell in your eyes that you had something for him, so this Damon thing is not new to me Elena and ill understand if you want to be with him, but we all have got to stick together no matter what happens" he smiled and walked out of the room. I was still processing his words, I couldn't believe that he actually said that, it shocked me, I repeated the words 'you were never really mine, you were Damon's really' in my head thousands of times and still they wouldn't stick in my head.**  
**  
Damon approached me with a massive grin on his face. "It is time Elena, I have got everything set up for you" he said. I smiled and I knew I was ready for it to happen now and I was even happier that Damon was the one to turn me.


	5. A New Vampire Is Born

**Chapter Five: A New Vampire is born.  
**  
Damon grabbed my hand and walked us to his room, his room was much bigger than Stefan's, he had a four poster bed, a sofa and a bar in his actual room where as Stefan had barely anything.  
I smiled "I guess Stefan was the brother that picked the small straw for choosing yours". Damon laughed. "Yes pretty much so, care for a drink Elena, after all there is a cause for a celebration here" he replied and winked at me. "Yes please, as long as it's not your whisky I can't stand that vile stuff, have you got anything on the lines of vodka" I replied sweetly. He coughed "My whisky is not vile, it is pure goodness and in fact I do have a bottle of vodka, I will pure you a glass of vodka and coke if that's ok with you Miss Elena". I love the way he teases, smiles, talks, laughs, he is so gorgeous in his looks, I just want to spend the rest of my life with him. Damon poured the drinks and walked over to the sofa where I was sitting and handed over my drinks.  
"I think a toast is in order, to the end of a human life to the beginning of a vampire life cheers" he spoke in a formal manner, which made me burst out laughing. "What, did I say something wrong" his facial expression turned a turned serious. "No Damon of course not, it's just the way you said it, oh Damon Salvatore you do make me laugh" I smiled and he then sat beside me. He took my hand and kissed it. "I will promise to always love you and protect you Elena Gilbert" he smiled and I smiled. He was so sweet, I couldn't believe that this Damon was once a monster, and now he actually does have a heart. "I will promise to always love you Damon Salvatore" I replied and smiled.

Once we finished our drinks Damon walked to the door and locked it, he came back over to me and picked me up in his arms and carried me to his bed, he laid me down gently and kissed my forehead.  
"Are you sure you want me to do this, you have a last time to chicken out" he laughed.  
"I am sure Damon" he smiled and kissed me passionately, whilst stroking my face with his hands. He unbuttoned my shirt and chucked it off onto the floor, he began to kiss my neck and upper body and that's when I felt teeth go pierce into my skin, the pain was horrible and then I felt him sucking some of my blood and then he stopped, and he cut his own hand and poured his blood into my opened mouth and I swallowed, it tasted vile but it had to be done.  
"Elena I am sorry for doing this to you, but its time for your human life to end" he spoke and then he got my head and twisted it, automatically making my life end.

Hours have passed and I slowly was waking up, I felt strange, I was urging for something but I didn't know what, until Damon said "Well hello Miss now vampire, how do you feel, feel like you have got urges for blood" he said whilst sitting on the bed next to me. "Yes I am, this is strange, would I be able to have some blood please" I asked. Damon got up and went to raid his drinks cabinet for a packet of blood and then he pierced the top and gave it to me. It didn't take me long to finish it and I was still craving more. About 6 more packets later and I was ok I didn't really need much more then.  
"Wow you certainly were a hungry girl, might I add you look ten times hotter now that you're a vampire" he winked at me. "Oh thank you Damon, you always look hot" I laughed.  
"Thank you Elena for your honesty. Now today you can't do anything until tonight, remember you don't have one of these rings, so I would suggest you stay in my room until I get back as I have got some errands to run, I won't be long my beautiful vampire princess" he smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips and walked out of the door and then vanished.

I still was in utter shock that I was a vampire, it just seemed so unreal. Worst part for being a vampire is having nothing to do at day time when you don't have a stupid ring, I was becoming bored incredibly fast so I decided to ring Caroline up. I grabbed my phone and scrolled down to her number and then pressed dial. It rang and rang and rang until a girl's voice answered. Ah it was Caroline. "Hello Elena, how can I help" she said. "Caroline I need you to come to the Salvatore's boarding house immediately I need to tell you something" I pleaded. "Oh okay, anything for you Elena, be right there as soon as I can" she replied and then hung up.  
It didn't take long before Caroline was here, I went downstairs to answer the door.  
"Elena "Caroline immediately said with a shocked expression. I didn't even tell her yet and she automatically knew somehow that I was a vampire.  
"What Caroline" I asked. "Look at yourself, why have you got blood around your mouth, oh doesn't tell me you have become a vampire" she shouted. I quickly put my hand around her mouth and closed the door behind her. "Yes I am, and thanks for telling me about the blood around my mouth, didn't realise I was that messy" I laughed. "I can't believe you went and done it Elena, how mighty stupid of you, it is really hard to deal with at first , look how I was" she said still shocked with astonishment. "Yeah I know, but I have got Damon to help me and you" I smiled at her and that made her smile back. "Let's go to Damon's room and relax there" I said and we headed towards Damon's room when I saw his door already open, I sworn I had closed it before I came down. And that's when we saw Stefan sitting on the bed holding a photo.  
"Elena Gilbert I am very angry with you and Damon about this, and it is actually hard for a new vampire to control themselves, you have wasted your human life Elena and there is no way of getting it back and you do realise this" he said in an irritated voice. And I wasn't prepared for these words that came after "Elena I loved you when you was a human, but now you're a vampire that affection has gone away as you're a monster like me and Damon, hence why I didn't want you to change, but now it has, things are different and I don't love you as you well and truly remind me of Katherine and the heartache she gave me. We can't be together again anymore, that relationship has gone, but that didn't matter to you anyway as your with Damon now, the only thing that's worth saving here is our friendship "he sighed. I was frozen in a shock of disbelief; I really couldn't believe he said that and those words hurt, I just felt like crying. I fell to the floor and Caroline had to pick me up and support me whilst standing. That's when Damon came in and he wasn't very happy, "How dare you talk to her like that Stefan, you know that hurt her so much, and you have made her a very upset and angry vampire which is a bad combination and you know it" he shouted. Stefan got up and pushed Damon. "Damon it is your fault that we are stuck in this mess in the first place, if you never had come back to Mystic Falls then me and Elena would probably had a shot of living a peaceful life together and she would of still been human and also mentioning no body else would of got hurt like they did, such as Vicky" he shouted and then stormed out of the room.

That was it, Stefan officially hated me, the friendship I cherished was long gone and also I had lost a protector. "Elena, everything will be okay, you have still got me and Damon to look out for you" Caroline spoke. "Thank you, but still it hurts knowing that I once loved that guy and now that was all gone, even the friendship" I replied. Damon came over and took me out of Caroline's hands.  
"Elena, everything will be alright, like I said before I will always love you and protect you, and as for Stefan he is just being a complete utter pig at the moment, so leave him to his moody behaviour" he sounded so reassuring. "I hope your right Damon" I said whilst staring out of the window.


End file.
